The present invention relates to a decorative plate assembling structure for an upper beam of a vertical/horizontal blind, in which decorative plates replaceably and movably assembled with the upper beam to beautify the upper beam and make the upper beam more valuable.
A conventional blind includes an upper beam on which the slats are hung. The upper beam is not equipped with any decorative accessory so that the appearance of the upper beam is monotonous and can hardly achieve a beautiful visual appearance.